


Maria says

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Stilization, incest (Sort of)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Мария — Агилар помнит ее невысокой и тощей, неотличимой от мальчишки, с остриженными волосами и голой шеей. Босыми ногами они шли по дороге, пока не изранили ступни, и ночь с усталостью не навалились сообща.





	Maria says

Мария — Агилар помнит ее невысокой и тощей, неотличимой от мальчишки, с остриженными волосами и голой шеей. Босыми ногами они шли по дороге, пока не изранили ступни, и ночь с усталостью не навалились сообща. 

Они нашли ночлег в стоге сена.

Они нашли дерево с опавшими, подгнившими яблоками, сладкими до тошноты. 

Они нашли Братство — годы и годы спустя.

Мария — губы у нее темно-алые, как запекшаяся кровь, а глаза черные и злые.

Агилар любил ее, пока она была ему другом, любил ее, когда она стала его женщиной, любил ее, когда назвал сестрой.

Мария говорит, что жизни их не имеют значения, и Агилар не может не думать, что на своем посвящении Рыцари Храма говорят, что жизни их не имеют значения. 

Но есть Братство.

И есть долг.

И есть клятва, которую они приносят во тьме — чтобы служить свету.

Мария говорит: я с восторгом пожертвую кровью и плотью своей ради Братства, и голос ее не дрожит, голос ее сливается с его. Казематы воняют сыростью и мочой, но голос ее сливается с его, и Агилар готов встретить смерть — спина к спине с Марией.

И сражаться за жизнь — спина к спине с ней.

Мария говорит «брат» — когда Агилар протягивает ей руку, помогая подняться, Мария говорит «брат» — когда Агилар истекает кровью, и только ее руки удерживают в нем жизнь, Мария говорит «брат» — когда он на ней, когда он в ней. 

Но есть Братство.

Мария говорит: сегодня я умру, но не плачь обо мне.


End file.
